Storm in a Teacup
by furyspeaks
Summary: Chapter Four is up! Something’s a little wrong with the Summer Bay timeline and a certain Captain Jack may have an idea why. Home and Away Dr Who crossover. People are alive who shouldn't be and strange pairings abound.
1. Chapter 1

Something's a little wrong with the Summer Bay timeline and a certain Captain Jack may have an idea why. Home and Away/Doctor Who cross-over. Dr Who - Post 'the parting of the ways', H&A could be anytime mid 2006.

**Characters:**, Hayley, Josh and anyone else I want to throw in, Captain Jack (pre Doctor Who)

**Note:** Some characters in H&A who should be dead are alive, this doesn't make it completely AU, just a reality problem. Cpt Jack has another ship but it is not a copy of his old one, just very similar. Will the timelord show up to lend a hand, who knows?

**Chapter One**

Jack sunk to his knees and took deep breaths to clear the sudden rush of nausea, an unfortunate side-effect of using the emergency transport system. Once he was sure the Andromeda Spice Worm soup was not going to make a re-appearance he raised his head to see where he had ended up.

"Great," he muttered to himself and for a moment thought he was on a deserted island, the beach and surf the only thing in view. _Hello hello, company after all _the inner Jack smirked as he spied a couple walking towards him, both were scantily clad and seemed totally engrossed in one another, not even noticing the over dressed figure until they almost collided.

"Oh!" said Hayley and automatically gave her best smile to the dark haired handsome man before her, "Sorry 'bout that, didn't see you there."

"Ahh but I could not help but notice you beautiful," said Jack suavely and the blonde giggled demurely, but Jack was quickly interrupted in his flirtations by the woman's companion, also dark haired and obviously well built but his expression was surly and jealousy exuded from him as he pushed in front of Hayley and held out his hand.

"The name's Josh, I did see you but just thought you would move."

"Jack," the time agent responded, wanting to retaliate to the young man's rudeness but finding it hard, he was after all extremely good looking and Jack was almost at a loss to decide who he should flirt with more. In true fashion he decided why go for one when two would be so much more fun.

Still holding Josh's hand he put on his best leer, "If I'd moved we may never have met, and I am very interested in getting to know both of you, very very interested."

Hours later Jack slipped his jacket back on and took in the scene he had left, a tangle of arms, legs and sheets – _I've still got it, _he thought to himself, _marooned in an unknown time in an unknown place, and still I find some friendly natives willing to have some fun less than an hour after arriving._

The male had at first been resistant to Jack's suggestion but a little more flirting and persuasion – and a few shots of tequila (a drink Jack had never tried but would definitely keep a sample for future use) soon had the young man joining Jack and Hayley on the bed, Jack had a sneaking suspicion Josh was more willing than he would let on.

Exiting the beach front house Jack looked around and seeing no-one brought out his communicator,

"Report status."

Nothing but static returned for about five seconds then a sweetly female voice responded, "Systems at ten percent, energy reserves failing – forced re-entry in twenty linear Earth hours."

Jack cursed, if the ship crashed into the atmosphere it would self-destruct rather than contaminate the time-line, and that meant being marooned here possibly indefinitely. Sure he had his back-up emergency beacon but it only operated on a local scale, if no time agents entered this part of space/time he could spend his whole life trapped in a primitive era.

By this time he had wandered into a vacant lot, even in the evening light he could see the grass was long and uncared for. _Perfect. _"Ship, initiate controlled descent upon my position and ship… try to remain unseen."

"Your wish is my command Captain," said the computer huskily, "Cloaking shield integrity remains secure, expected _touch_ down in five minutes, I am looking forward to having you back inside me, Captain."

Jack just laughed, the Artificial Intelligence in the ship had learnt its communication protocols from him, the play on words had not been an accident. If his calculations were correct the ship would have enough energy after the landing to remain cloaked until he could finish repairs, or at least get the automatic repair system back on-line. The risk was if the damage was too great the cloak would fail and the ship would be visible to the people of this time. If they stole the ship's technology it would change the course of history and Jack would really be in the shit. _What's new_ he thought as a sonic boom sounded, the ship racing through the atmosphere – it could hide all visual and electronic trace of its existence but sound could not be contained, at least not on the meagre energy reserves it currently held.

The window frame rattled from the sonic boom, waking Josh who looked around the darkened room with bleary eyes. For a moment he was totally confused as to where he was and who he was in bed with, he had wakened from a dream and had trouble discerning it from reality. In his dream he had dying on a floor, alone. That feeling of utter loneliness and dread swept from his feet through his whole body and he broke out in a cold sweat.

As he felt the cool breeze, with the taste of the ocean on it, reality came crashing back – his refusal to take on the family responsibilities, returning to the Bay penniless and dis-inherited but driven to find happiness. Patching up his differences with everyone in Summer Bay, getting a job at the gym and finally finding that happiness with Hayley, marrying her only last month.

For all that he knew this was real, the bed and the woman wrapped around him, the knowledge that he was living a life free from the restrictions of his upbringing; but his contentment was troubled by the dream, it stuck in his mind – the finality of his death had seemed so real, making him feel as if he was a stranger in this world.

As more recent memories spilled in he grinned mischievously and looked around the room, but Jack had gone. It did not worry him, he was sure they would meet again and thanks to Jack he had finally got to live out a fantasy he once thought impossible, even if he had not wanted to admit it at first. Jack must have known, and even more amazingly was Hayley's willingness – tonight was truly amazing and the future of possibilities excited Josh more so than the female body curled around him. After all, there were certain other people he wanted to share such an experience with, and now he felt he might just have the courage and experience to pitch the idea to those special few.

He started making a mental list, starting with 'most likely' to 'probably not but worth the try'. "First would be…" he mumbled but was interrupted as Hayley awoke and immediately latched onto his lips, her appetite had been wetted by Jack but she was by no means finished for the evening.

"Son of a Golmer's whore!" swore Jack and slammed his fist on the console, "Dead, dead, dead," as he slammed console after console. The only thing still working was the cloak and the computer on emergency power; propulsion, life-support, weapons, scanners, transport and even the food dispenser were all busted (although luckily the drink dispenser still worked). Luckily the self-repair system was undamaged but it needed power to operate, and where would he get a suitable power cell in this millennium?

"Computer!"

"Yes my liege, something vexes thee," answered the computer innocently.

"How long until the cloak fails?"

"At current usage seven standard Earth days, provided enough solar energy can be collected."

Jack's face fell for a moment, then lightened again in a great big grin, "I've had worse deadlines, and if more people in this world are like the two I just met then hell," a drink materialised as the computer predicted his need, Jack raised it to his lips and threw it back in one gulp, "It's gonna be one _fantastic_ week."

TBC…

Well maybe, what do you think? Although some serious moments might come later, mostly I just want to have fun with this one, so I might bring back some other characters that are up for a good time.

Please review, and know that I am not a consistent H&A viewer so I will probably get some things wrong, but that's the beauty of toying with time.


	2. Chapter 2

Something's a little wrong with the Summer Bay timeline and a certain Captain Jack may have an idea why. Home and Away/Doctor Who cross-over. Dr Who - Post 'the parting of the ways', H&A could be anytime mid 2006.

Characters:, Hayley, Josh and anyone else I want to throw in, Captain Jack (pre Doctor Who)

Note: Characters in H&A who should be dead are alive, this doesn't make it completely AU, just a reality problem. Cpt Jack has another ship but it is not a copy of his old one, just very similar. Will the timelord show up to lend a hand, who knows?

Chapter Two

Jack waltzed into the diner, it was early but time was running out; he had already found out from hacking into the internet that what he needed would not be found here, but word was the coffee was good. He spotted what seemed to be the waitress, "Hey sweet cakes, a coffee al grande."

Colleen looked around the room, confused as she thought she was the only one on this morning, seeing no-one else she turned back to the dark haired stranger, "Are you talking to me," she hesitantly asked, not quite believing that anyone would call _her_ sweet cakes.

Jack chuckled and gave her his best toothy grin, "Sure am gorgeous."

Colleen held her hand to her chest and blushed a deep crimson, "Well, then," she seemed at a loss then smoothed down her frock and led Jack to a booth, "you just sit right here and I'll get you a, what was it – coffee a grouchy?"

"Al Grande, you take, no – just a coffee with cream ma'am," Jack decided to go the simple route.

Having served Americans before Colleen understood that one a lot better and started moving over the machine before turning back, "Surely such a energetic young man like yourself could handle a few scones as well, on the house of course."

"You read my mind, beautiful and talented – this must be my lucky day."

Colleen almost toppled over but managed to grab the counter to steady her shaking legs, foreign – good-looking and charming, some days she really enjoyed her job.

Hayley skipped into the diner, she had not felt this great since her honeymoon, and if she was honest this was better. It had always been something she had wanted to try but never brave enough to ask, Jack had taken care of that and even convinced Josh to join in. This morning they had discussed it and the couple had agreed it was definitely something they wanted to try again.

Her mood lifted as she saw the man responsible sitting at a booth, Colleen seemed busy making a coffee (the expression on her face looked as if her life depended on making the perfect cup) so Hayley slid into the booth.

"Hey there," she smirked, Jack smiled back but hesitated before speaking.

"Sleep well," he finally managed to get out but before she could answer he ploughed on, "Look, just so you know – last night was fantastic but it was a one time thing, well not just once but-"

Hayley's cheeks reddened slightly at the memory but she shrugged, "I know, I get it – broader horizons and all that."

Jack relaxed, it wasn't that he would not love to go another round with the couple but his time was limited and from he saw of this town, the available talent was far from limited. Colleen set the coffee and scones down, a dreamy smile on her face as she asked if he needed anything else.

"Don't suppose you have a tri-phasic capacitor."

"Ah no, is that like one of those 'empty three' devices?" asked the older woman, Jack didn't know what _that _was but figured it wasn't what he needed so he shook his head.

Colleen seemed genuinely disappointed she could not help but her eyes brightened when she looked to Hayley, "Well perhaps young Noah can help, he's really good with technology – go on Hayley, give that husband of yours a call and get him in here."

Both Hayley and Jack gave Colleen a confused look, one the woman could not help but notice, "What? Don't tell me you and Noah aren't speaking, honestly you young people just treat marriage as a game, in my day-"

"Colleen!" said Hayley heatedly, "I am still talking to my husband thank-you very much," she cast a glance at Jack that spoke of doing much more with Josh than just talking, "But you just have the wrong guy, for god's sake you _were_ at the wedding."

Suddenly Colleen's face changed from one of concern to understanding, "Oh yes of course, young Joshua – oh you must forgive me lovie," she said touching Hayley lightly on the shoulder, "Must be losing my marbles, imagine that, Hayley and Noah," she said chuckling as she walked away.

"That was weird," said Hayley but Jack just nodded absently, was it just an old lady losing the plot, or something more – Jack had felt something when he'd run into Josh and Hayley, and it had been more than just mutual attraction.

The problem continued to bug Jack as he sat with Hayley, Josh joined them soon after and the threesome spent another hour laughing and talking, mostly Jack was getting the run down on the area, if he was going to be stuck here he may as well know the inside story.

From what he could tell just from Josh and Hayley, and the thrown in comment from Colleen now and then, this little township of Summer Bay was a hot bed of scandal, intrigue and it seemed, very poor law and order. At least four of the people Hayley told him about had been falsely imprisoned while the real perpetrators had roamed free, apparently right under the nose of the police. Love affairs, natural disasters, car accidents and aircraft wrecks added up to one exciting place for the middle of nowhere, Jack was briefly concerned whether he had ended up here due to some curse – then he remembered he did not believe in curses, except if given one from the witches of Alpha Centauri Prime.

He had almost forgotten of his concern regarding Colleen's earlier outburst when a young man entered. Jack hardly noticed this because at the time he was leering at the particularly alluring woman who was working in the kitchen, she had obviously noticed his attention and was purposely finding reasons to clean tables opposite his, giving a very good view of her posterior.

"Mmmm," said Jack, both to whatever Hayley was saying and to the excellent view he was getting, it was then that the new guy had walked up to the woman (Leah was her name according to Josh) and when said her name she literally jumped, knocking several condiments flying. Turning around she stared at the young man and her skin had gone an ashen white.

The man was tall, with highlighted brown hair – he was wearing loose white shorts about knee length and a shirt with no sleeves, Jack very much approved, especially when you had arms like that. Leah put one shaking hand up to his face, "You're… not supposed to be here," she whispered, but Jack's keen senses heard it and his trouble radar went off properly this time.

The young guy gently grabbed Leah's hand and lowered it, a goofy grin was on his face, as if he saw this as a joke, and he probably did, "Yeah I know, I should be at work, but the motor's playing up so-"

Leah would not let it go and shook her head vigorously, "No! I mean you can't be here – this cannot be real!" She was getting hysterical so Jack jumped up and put his arm around her, she immediately quietened and he led her off to the counter where Colleen took her. Unknown to the diners Jack had injected Leah with a micro-dart, enough to calm her without knocking her out – that would have raised too many questions.

Returning to the table he saw the young man had joined them, and amazingly they seemed unperturbed by Leah's outburst, almost like it had never happened. Either she did this all the time or something else was going on. Jack eyed up the newcomer appreciatively, while one part of his mind worked on the problems he had noticed the other started humming to itself, another conquest was in his sights and he was not going to take no for an answer.

"Jack," said Josh, "This is Noah."

"Noah," said Jack huskily, "I am very pleased to meet you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Jack sat at the table and rapped his knuckles on the smooth surface, his coffee was getting cold and the sandwich forgotten. For a man who had travelled time and space and battled even the terrifying DALEKS he was allowing such a small thing to upset him. Specifically he was sitting at the table alone, him! His ego could hardly digest it, the fact that someone could resist his charm was not altogether unheard of, but this time he had been the one being charmed.

_A little earlier:_

Noah grinned at the older man, and then the grin turned into a whole-hearted laugh and then he continued until tears were leaking out the side of his eyes, "Let me get this right," asked Noah, once he had breath to talk again, "You escaped prison by seducing not just one, but both of your guards – at the same time?"

Jack shrugged in his usual manner of part-humble and part-arrogant body language, "It was actually three if you count the gate-keeper."

"That's unbelievable, isn't it guys?" Noah asked of Hayley and Josh.

The couple hesitated and looked at each other, "Urh, yeah – pretty amazing," Josh finally answered, his cheeks reddening. Noah noticed this but wisely chose not to mention it; he figured it was good ammunition to use for another time.

"So does that make you an escaped convict or something?" he asked Jack, touching him on the forearm as he spoke.

The captain flicked his eyes to the innocent touch, "Depends who you ask, but on this planet – at this particular time, no."

Noah drew away, "What a strange thing to say, but then I've never quite got you Americans – you always seem such a conflicted culture."

How Jack really wanted to explain that he was not technically American, and as for conflicted, the only conflict he was feeling was just who was meant to be flirting with whom? Noah was continuing his explanation, "It's like, as a nation, you preach freedom and democracy but in smaller sections of your community there are groups who take away the freedom of others in the name of such democracy."

Hayley groaned, "Stop, please – they should never have allowed you to go on to do your masters – being an undergrad was bad enough but now we have to endure this!"

"It's a requirement of further education Hayles, you should know that – we must disparage and question the world around us," Noah retorted, he seemed only semi-serious though, flashing Jack a smirk and a wink, obviously he had sounded out this tirade many times. Jack could not help but smile back and found himself ordering another coffee and a sandwich, even though he knew there were things to do – he did not want to leave Noah just yet.

"No, let him continue," said Josh, obviously believing Noah would dig his own hole if he kept on, "I'm sure Jack would love to hear about the evils of his own country."

"I never said 'evil', just confused – they say one thing, and mean another," as he said this his knee bumped into Jack's and Noah gave him a leering grin, again it seemed purely innocent but the Captain was now getting well and truly flustered, normally he had control of the situation but in no time this young buck had turned the tables – and Jack was unsure if it was on purpose or not.

"So, what brings you to Summer Bay?" Noah changed the subject when Jack seemed unable to respond to his 'American' diatribe.

_Ahh my cover story _thought Jack, "Actually here on business, engineering firm in the city, just thought I'd pop out to see the sites."

"Engineering?"

"Astronautic engineering, you know-"

"Yeah spaceships, so your some kind of rocket scientist, that's hot," this time there was no disguising the playfulness in Noah's voice so Jack decided it was time to enter the game.

"Sort of, I'm a pilot," Jack knew that was impressive in any time. Noah raised his eyebrows and nodded, taking the moment to drink his juice.

Just when Jack thought that was the end of it the young man finally spoke, in a totally deadpan voice, "So that means you'd be really good on a joystick?"

Josh snorted and Hayley almost choked on her milkshake, grabbing her arm Josh got up, "I think that's our que to leave, sure we'll see you around Jack – if you need a place to crash you know where we are."

"Oh come on guys," laughed Noah, "I was just getting started, wait till I ask him about having a game on my X-box," but it was too late, the couple had already moved off, leaving Jack and Noah alone.

The silence continued, Noah kept flashing Jack a devious smile and Jack pretended to play it cool, believing he had this one in the bag. As his coffee and sandwich arrived Jack finally asked, "Noah, what exactly is an X-box?"

Noah did not give a direct answer, as if he thought Jack was just joking around, instead he got up and moved around Jack, bringing an arm around his side so that his lips were close to Jack's ear he whispered, while writing a number on the napkin, "If you want to, give me a call later on – we can discuss matters of… international conflict."

Before Jack could respond the young man had left, the only people left in the dining room were Jack, Colleen and a young couple in the far corner. Jack swiftly memorised the number then moved it to his pocket, Colleen started clearing the table and harrumphed loudly, "Watching you all carry on, it was like some kind of…trip sleaze"

Jack was going to correct her, then decided her mis-pronunciation was probably more appropriate, instead he changed the subject, "So my gorgeous delight, what's the quickest way to the city?"

Once she had given him the bus details Jack decided he needed to find out about other matters, and Colleen seemed to have her fingers on the pulse of this community.

"The lady who freaked out earlier," Jack began, "Does that happen to her a lot, or is it something recent?"

Colleen took a careful look around then sat down, leaning in to speak conspiratorially, "Our Leah has always been a little bit sensitive to the 'other side', she sees things that aren't there and that's not the first time she's had a turn running into someone."

Jack wanted to act dis-interested so as not to attract suspicion but he needed this information if what he believed had happened, had actually happened, "Who else, did it happen yesterday?"

Colleen looked surprised, "Well as a matter of fact it did, her own husband came walking in that door and she went screaming out the back, yelling about ghosts and the dead walking – it got so bad he had to leave."

"What about you, have you noticed anything out of place, had the feeling someone was here that shouldn't be?" Jack had not forgotten Colleen's earlier remark about Hayley being married to Noah, but had she forgotten it?

The older woman just tutted and held her handkerchief to her mouth, "There's some would say I'm always seeing things that aren't there, they think I'm not right in the head," she hesitated, seemingly uncertain whether to continue.

Jack decided to be more up-front, in a round-a-bout kind of way, "I'm going to be honest with you Colleen, I'm not really here just to find engine parts," he flipped out his psychic paper, "I'm with the International Investigation Agency," to Colleen's eyes the credentials on his pad looked real, "And we know something strange has been going on, I'm here to find out what – and I really need your help."

"Little old me," squeaked Colleen, her eyes getting smaller and both hands going to her mouth, "Surely there's nothing I could do."

"Au contraire mon petite," soothed Jack, "I bet working here you get to see a lot and hear just about everything."

Colleen gulped but accepted his rationale, "Well now that you mention it I have heard a lot of people whispering recently, little things like losing keys, objects being moved and people turning up to work when they don't work there – I myself went home last night but instead of going to my little cottage, I went to the caravan park – I haven't lived there in years. Thought it was the alfmyers setting in, but then I've heard three people mention doing the exact same thing just this morning."

Listening intently Jack nodded, urging her to continue, "What else, anything could be helpful, no matter how small," he cringed as he realised just how much like a cop he was sounding.

"It was the strangest thing," she whispered, "I was walking down the beach this morning, you know – before work, because as I always say – a healthy body and a healthy um," she lost her place and Jack momentarily regretted asking for her help, but she gathered herself and continued, "Anyway, right there in the sand was what looked like a blue bottle."

"A blue… bottle," said Jack, not quite understanding where she was going.

"Yeees, you know, a jellyfish – anyway, I avoided it, just in case it was still alive, don't want to walk on one of those oh no, let me tell you-."

Jack waved his hands furiously, stopping her from launching off on a different tangent.

"Yes, where was I, the blue bottle – it followed me."

"A jelly-fish!" said Jack incredulously.

"I know," squawked Colleen, "That's what I thought, but the thing seemed to flow along towards me, I went to run when it just disappeared in a great blue flash, then everything was blue for a moment before-."

"What," asked Jack.

"You'll just thing I'm barmy," said Colleen embarrassed.

"No, please – I promise, no thoughts of 'barmy' will enter this head," said Jack, tapping his skull.

This seemed to placate her and she went on, "The blue covered everything, like… foam, then poof – it shattered, everything shattered into bits of blue that just sunk into the ground – then everything was normal," Colleen shook her head, not quite believing she had told him this story.

Jack didn't laugh, he did not even comfort her.

He was not sure what to do because he had only a vague notion of how things might play out, and knowing his luck it would not be a good ending.

"Well?" asked Colleen, "What do you think it means?"

Jack looked at her with sad eyes, "It could be nothing, just a hiccup in time-."

"Or?" persevered the older woman.

Jack hesitated a moment, then rasped, "The end of the world."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

_The past…_

_The boy looked at the girl, trying to build up the courage to ask her out – his palms were sweaty, even his feet felt sweaty, he could do this._

_The girl gazed at the boy, surely he was going to ask her out, she'd sent out all the signals, but he was taking his sweet time._

_He'd finally reached the point of no return, he took a deep breath…_

_She felt her stomach sink, he was going to ask…_

_They were interrupted, he never again tried to ask and she moved on. History changed and new relationships were formed, and some relationships that should have been – were not. _

Now

Time has changed, people have changed and one choice not made became two, then four, a hundred, a thousand. How many choices does a person make everyday and how many other people are affected by those choices, then their choices are changed and more people are affected, exponential variances in the time line.

The world is the same but different, the ripple is minute and the universe infinite, but time is fickle, even the smallest bump must be ironed out.

This I know, as a former time agent and as a sometimes companion to a Timelord, I know that reality has been changed and that means trouble must, by definition, follow.

"Computer, transpose variables on a linear graph and display."

The news was good, and bad. Good that reality was repairing itself, time was realigning to what should be instead of what is. Bad… bad because whatever had initially effected the timeline was long dissipated, you can't fix what you can't find. I know, it sounds pretty low impact – time was almost fixed. Problem is that the old adage is true, it would get a lot worse before it gets better.

Life in Summer Bay was about to get a lot weirder, and I was stuck smack bang in the middle with a broken ship and a deadline, even worse there was almost too many choices for intimate distractions for a man with my eclectic tastes. Between trips to the city for parts, socialising at the local 'pub' and finding myself in a different bed (sometimes two)

every night and trying to track down the problem in the timeline my week is almost up. At precisely 2pm tomorrow my ship will become visible and then the authorities will turn up, and then I will have to go to ground, and then… well I had not thought that far ahead.

Snapping my notepad with all my calculations shut (I know! A notepad, how barbaric but then the ship could not even spare the power for a holo-pad, and it was better to blend in with the locals) I leaned over and kissed the beautiful lady goodbye. The older ones were always more understanding about my quick exits and for some strange reason that sometimes made me want to stick around. Of all the people I had encountered this week she had been the most… amazing, and she also seemed the most unaffected by the bump in the timeline.

I stood back and gazed at her sleeping form and enjoyed the serenity for just a few precious minutes, for all I knew my luck was about to run out and if this was my final happy memory then I could live with that. Like all things time was just not on my side, so I quickly and quietly exited the room and padded down the stairs, just as I reached the door a quiet cough sounded behind me and I spun around.

Noah.

Sitting at the table, looking at me, looking upstairs and then back at me – then shaking his head in what seemed to a disappointing way.

What in the seven rings of Titus Felon IV was he doing here. I had called him of course but he was always busy and then everytime I was in a rush he would turn up, like now. Tempting a morsal though he was sometimes a guy did have to prioritise and getting off this planet during this time in history was a definite priority. Getting caught by the authorities for a bit of admittedly very hot ass just would not be worth it. The paranoia of the people of this time made the isolationist policies of the Icromada Collective look meek.

I ran a hand through my quite messy hair (no decent conditioners for my genetics) and I tried to look both happy to see him but regretful that I had to go, not too much of an act really, "Sorry Noah, things to do you know."

He just snorted, "Is that how you put it – is Irene a 'thing' just to do, to pass the time?"

"She knows the score kid, the were no illusions on her part."

Noah let that one go and I thought I might get out with him only mildly unimpressed, but he had not finished.

"You seem to be building up quite a list, Hayley and Josh, Kirsty – and her sister, yes and then the other sister, Jack Holden – saw that one coming, Kane – did not see that one coming, Hayley and Josh again and now Irene. So am I last on that list or should I regret having given you my number?"

"I don't have time for this," I muttered, perhaps a little too curtly and I winced as I saw the hurt expression on his face, but I still walked out that door – because it was true, I really was out of time.


End file.
